Alice in Wammyland!
by ThePerfectNoble
Summary: Alice was just trying to enjoy a normal day at Wammy's House, but instead things go wrong. Now she's trapped in Wammyland! Will she be able to get out? Based off my other fanfic, "A Wammy's House Romance," and of course, "Alice in Wonderland." This is an OCxDeath Note Boys, meaning it involves Near, Mello, Matt, L, BB, Light, etc. It's mostly an OCxWammy Boys though! Enjoy!
1. Alice Down the Weirdo Rabbit Hole

Bonjour! It's me ThePerfectNoble here! Here's a new mini story I'm working on! It's based of my other story A Wammy's House Romance, so it would probably make more sense if you read that story before you read this one. Although, I must warn you now that that story is still on going, so it's not finished yet! Anyway, yeay I highly recommend that you read that story first so that this one makes sense! Hmm... What else? Oh! To those who have read that story then you'll be able to understand some the things I might refrence in here. Well, enough of me! I hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of Death Note nor Alice in Wonderland! I swear I don't own either of those or any characters in them. The only character I do own is my OC, Cecilia Hartwood or "Alice." :3

* * *

It was just an average day here at Wammy's House. Nothing really special or important was going on, like usual. Today I was just studying, yes I was studying. As one of L's possible successors I had to make sure to study once and a while or else Mello and Near might beat me.

Wait, some of you might not know who I am. So please allow me to tell you a bit about myself. My name is Cecilia Hartwood, or at least it was until I became an orphan and was sent here to Wammy's by the mysterious detective, L. Now I just go by the name Alice. I have long blonde hair, slate blue eyes, and light skin. Before I arrived at Wammy's I was a famous child genius and violinist and I think that's the reason I was sent here in the first place. Anyway, enough of me. Back to the story.

There I was in Wammy's library. Every once and a while I would stare out one of the nearby windows. Today looked like such a nice day, yet here I was inside... Studying. My slate orbs just continued to focus on the outside world instead of the psychology book in front of me.

Shutting the book, I said, "Well that's enough studying for today!" Even though I had barely studied at all! Anyway, I then went and put the book back on its shelf before heading for the room's exit.

On my way out though, I noticed a book sitting out on a table. I guess some kid forgot to put it back reader and by forgot I mean they were too much of a lazy ass to put it back. Sighing, I walked over and picked it up. The book was Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

I looked at the book for a while, smiling while doing so. My older brother and I would often read this together when I was a little kid. Feeling that it would be fun to reread it again, I took the book along with me outside.

Once outside I found a nice shady tree to sit under. I sat there for sometime just thinking about how nice the weather was. There were only a few clouds in the sky and it wasn't really that hot, just the perfect temperature. If only one of the others was here. By one of the others reader, I mean Mello, Matt, or Near. The three of those boys are my best friends. We hung out all the time. It was sad how I hadn't seen any of the three all morning.

"Oh well! The others have lives too! I should just relax by myself today!" I said, well sort of more like yelled, to myself. Luckily no one was around to see or hear me do that!

Stretching, I then leaned back on the tree's trunk and began to read the book. Oh how I loved this story of little Alice going to wonderland. Hmmm… My name was technically Alice now. I wonder if I could ever go there like she did? Nah! I probably could never.

I continued on with my reading. It only took me about thirty minutes to get half way through the whole thing. Yes, that's right reader! I read really fast! As I reached the next chapter I began to feel tried, but I still wanted to finish the book.

"Stay awake, Aliceee!" I said while yawning at the same time.

Once more, I stretched and then went to continue reading, but something distracted me. Right then I saw a boy with white rabbit ears running towards me. He was even wearing all white too. As he got closer I realized that it was Near or at least I think he was Near. You see, he was kind of… umm… Skipping… And… Well… He was smiling and humming!

Standing up, I just stood there absolutely perplexed at what I was seeing. Was that really Near? Was that really my birthday twiny? Only one way to find out!

"Near! What are you doing?" I called out to him.

The Near look alike looked at me and just waved while smiling. He then pulled out a giant toy robot out of nowhere! I'm serious! NOWHERE! To make it weirder the robot transformed into a giant pocket watch! As soon as he saw the time he jumped from the shock.

"Oh goodness! Look at the time! I'm late!" After yelling that out, Near the white rabbit ran for it.

I was curious, curious to see where this bunny Near was heading. Sooo… I ran after him! Surprisingly he ran really fast. I couldn't catch up no matter how fast I ran. That's why I tried calling out for him to slow down.

"Near! Near slow down!" I shouted.

That still didn't stop him. Instead all he did was cry out, "I'm so very late!"

Oh, where could he be going? I continued my chase after my bunny eared twiny, well that is until he suddenly disappeared! Yup, that's right! Just went poof and was gone! Actually, he didn't go poof, but he was gone! He just vanished before my very EYEEESSSSS! Right then I fell down a giant random rabbit hole.

As I fell a bunch of random things passed by me. Things like puzzle pieces, chocolate bars, video games, toy robots, clothes, chocolate pancakes, violins, black ribbons, boxes of Pocky, and the most random was an apple! A bright red apple. Why was it random? Well that's because everything else I saw had billions of itself floating around, but not that apple. It was one of a kind…. Weird…

After a long while of free falling, I landed upside down in a random hallway! I got up just in time to see Near run into a room and shut the door behind him. Darn it! If I catch up to him, he's dead! Dusting myself off, I then ran down the hall to the door. When I opened that door I saw a big empty room and on the other side of that room a door slammed shut.

"What the hell, Near?" I screamed in frustration. Running over to that door I opened it only to reveal a smaller door. Upon opening that door, I found another smaller door and this process of opening and finding doors continued until I got one very tiny door. I opened that door too and found that it led to the outside world, but I was far too big to fit through it.

"How am I going to fit through there?" I asked myself.

"Try the 'Drink Me' on the table behind you." I random voice said from out of the blue.

I looked around for the owner of said voice, but only saw the table with a little bottle sitting on it. I walked over to the table and picked up the bottle. Tied around the little thing was a piece of paper. I pulled the paper off and looked at the words 'Drink Me' on it. Usually I would never drink some random unknown beverage, but for some reason today I did. I took a little sip and nothing happened.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" I questioned while crossing my arms.

"Just wait for it. Hehehe…" I heard the voice say. This time when I looked around for the source I saw something. The voice had come from some weird and creepy monster! It had black wings and spiky hair and long arms and legs and shark like eyes and teeth and… and… It was eating an apple! A red apple! Before I could scream and freak out though, something started happening.

I felt my heart start pounding and heat rise to my cheeks. My knees felt weak and I found myself falling to the ground clutching my chest. What was happening? Suddenly, I heard that monster laughing, like he was enjoying my pain. I looked over at the beast and saw that it was somehow getting bigger and bigger!

"What's happening?" I screamed.

For a few horribly painful moments, I lay there on the ground screaming, but it soon disappeared. Sitting up, I stared at the now gigantic monster. This was the last time I ever listened to a random creepy voice!

"What did you do to me? OH, and what hell are you?" I yelled.

"I am Ryuk and I am a shinigami or god of death. Oh, and just to let you know, I think you might fit through the door now. Later. Hehehe…" Ryuk then finished eating that apple before disappearing.

"What, but how?" I asked to no one now.

Looking over at the door, I realized that it was just like Ryuk had said. I was now the perfect size for the door. Getting up, I ran over and opened the door once again. This time I was able to fit through it. When I got outside I couldn't find Near though.

"Where am I?" I again asked no one really. Looking around some more I spotted a sign. It read: "Wammyland!" So, I was in a place called Wammyland… Weird.

* * *

That's it! Chapter 2 coming soon! Hope you enjoyed reading! Sorry if there's spelling and grammar mistakes! I kind of stayed up the whole night writing this! o_e I'm soooooooooooooo tiredddddd! Dx Anyways! Please review! It helps me as a writer! I think I've gone crazy... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

From now on I'll go to bed early. CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON!


	2. Alice's Bizarre Déjà Vu

Hello there people! Here's chapter two of "_Alice in Wammyland."_ In this chapter you'll get to meet Linda and L. Also, this chapter contains a lot of refrences to events that happened in _"A Wammy's House Romance," _so I advise those who haven't read that story of mine to read it! That's pretty much it... Umm.. Yeah. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I, ThePerfectNoble, do solemnly swear that do not own Death Note in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Wammyland… Wammy… Why does Wammy seem to sound familiar again?" I asked myself while walking down a random path.

It was weird. For some strange reason I couldn't remember much about who I was or where I even came from. I especially couldn't remember why the word Wammy sounded so familiar. Oh well, maybe I'll remember later. Right now I had to find Near. Also, I had to get back to normal size!

That's right reader! I was still tiny from drinking the "Drink Me" from earlier. Damn that Ryuk! This was all that stupid shinigami's fault. If I saw him again I would kill him. Wait, can one even kill a god of death? Hmm… I have no idea…

"Oh look at her." A voice whispered.

"She looks weird." Another voice whispered

"Yes, I know. She does look weird." And another one after that.

"Who's there?" I asked while looking around, but all I saw were a bunch of flowers.

"We're here," the flowers said in unison.

At that moment I had jumped and fell backwards onto my bottom into the mud, but who cares about that! Those flowers had just spoken to me! I must be going insane! Flowers don't speak! Don't they? Maybe I'm just hearing things. Yeah, that must be it. I'm hearing things.

"Hi there!" I heard one of the flowers yell cheerily at me.

I've gone insane reader! That was the only way to explain it. The only way to explain why I heard inanimate objects talking. The only way the flowers were speaking to me was because I had most likely gone insane!

Standing up hesitantly, I tried wiping some mud of my once clean clothes and walked over to the flower that had just said hi to me. It was a yellow flower and on closer examination it had a face? Oh what the hell? Yup, I've gone bonkers!

"My name's Linda and you're obviously new here. What's your name?" The flower, apparently named Linda, asked.

"Oh… It's Alice and I guess it's nice to meet you Linda." I said to the talking flower.

"Your clothes are dirty. Here I'll lone you some clothes!" Linda said suddenly while pulling out some clothes out of nowhere!

I'm not sure why a flower would have clothes, but oh well. I took the clothes from here and went to change. It was weird though, she had given me a light blue, knee-length dress with a white pinafore over top to wear. She had also given me solid white knee socks and black Mary Janes to wear along with a black head band. What a weird outfit to wear, but it seemed fimiliar… Oh well!

After I was done dressing, I returned back to Linda and her other flower friends. I sat and talked to them for a while and had almost forgotten what I was supposed to be doing, but luckily I didn't forget! I remembered how I was supposed to find the white rabbit Near and also how I needed to find a way to get back to normal size.

When I told the flowers that, they didn't seem really happy about it. In fact, they tried to force me to stay! They said that way I wouldn't get to meet their precious Hatter and Hare and become friends with them. I didn't really understand what they were talking about though. Who were these two people they were referring too?

"I have no time for your nonsense. Thanks for the clothes though, I'll be leaving now." I said while getting up to leave.

As I was walking away I heard Linda yell, "Alice you whore!" For some really, really weird reason that seemed familiar. Like I had heard Linda say that before, but how could that be? This was my first time meeting her. Still, it gave me a déjà vu feeling. How bizarre?

I left the flower garden and continued on the little path in front of me. Soon I reached a place filled with mushrooms and sweets as well. Ignoring the strange things around me, I continued on, that is until I noticed something weird. There was a black ribbon lying in the middle of the road. Walking over, I picked it up and examined it.

"Why is this here?" I wondered out loud.

Looking ahead, I saw another one. I once again picked it up when I reached it, but there were more of those ribbons along the road so I continued with this process of picking them up as I went along. The ribbons led me to a giant mushroom! It was huge! Well, actually if I were normal sized I would probably think it was small, but since I was tiny I thought it was enormous!

"So you found all my clues, Alice." I heard someone say.

"Oh crap. Don't tell me the mushrooms here talk too?" I questioned myself out loud.

"No, they fortunately don't." The voice said again.

Looking around, I finally noticed a guy on top of the giant mushroom. The male climbed down and when I got a better look at him I thought he looked weird. For a while I just stood there staring at this guy who was wearing a plain white long-sleeved shirt, worn out blue jeans, and some ragged looking sneakers. He had messy ebony hair and rather pale skin. His eyes, that looked gray in color, had bags under them making his emotionless face look rather tired. The guy looked to be about six or seven years older than me, but it was hard to tell with him slouching over. I somehow couldn't help but wonder who exactly was he. Oh, and there was one more weird thing about this guy. He had bug antenna sticking out of his head!

"W-who are you and how do you know me?" I asked the guy nervously.

"I am L, the world's greatest caterpillar." He stated with no emotion at all.

I stood there wondering whether or not to take him seriously or not. He did after all have antenna and he did seem serious about what he had just said, but he still looked positively human. Anyway, he still didn't answer my question about how he knew me, so I asked again.

"Okay, Mr. L Caterpillar. How do you know who I am?" I questioned while watching him climb back up the mushroom. Once he got to the top again, he looked down at me and didn't say anything. So I asked again.

"Hey! How do you know who I am!" I yelled up at him. He only responded by smiling and putting his hand up to his ear showing that he couldn't hear me.

"I said how do you know who I am!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but he only did the same thing with his hand and ear.

Getting frustrated, I decided to climb up there and ask again. As I was climbing up there, I couldn't help but feel that déjà vu feeling again, how mysterious… Anyway, once I reached the top I stomped over to where L was sitting in the most oddest position and asked my question again.

"I WAS ASKING HOW YOU KNOW MY NAME!" I yelled super loudly at him.

For a while he was quiet and just staring at me. I stood there in annoyance and just crossed my arms. This guy was really frustrating me, but I somehow felt a bit happy spending time with him. Anyway, he finally started talking.

"I didn't say you name." He said while pulling out a box of cookies to munch on.

"What! But you said my name earlier!" I yelled in frustration and confusion.

"No I didn't." L replied back.

"Yes you did! You said Alice earlier! I remember you saying it!" I protested.

At that, L just stared at me with such a serious face and said, "that's not your name though."

I didn't understand this guy. Why was he saying my name wasn't Alice? That was my name! Wasn't it? Before I could ask him anything more though, he started to glow. What was happening now?

"Are you okay?" I asked. Right as I finished that sentence L stopped glowing and now he suddenly had butterfly wings. What the hell? This Wammyland place was weird.

"I have to be on my way now, Alice. I hope that you'll be able to remember your name. Farewell." L said while flying away.

"You just said my name again… What a weirdo…" I mumbled to myself before beginning to climb back down the mushroom.

When I got to the ground, L flew back over to the top of mushroom. I wondered what he was doing at first, but then he flew down over to me and handed me two chunks of the giant things.

"This one will make you grow smaller and this other one will make you grow larger. Now, farewell once again." He said that before flying back away.

I looked at the piece that L said would make me grow larger and gulped nervously. Why did I have the strangest feeling that the awful pain from earlier would come back again? I really didn't want to go through that again, but I did want to get back to normal so I had to do this. With a sigh, I stuffed the one that would make me smaller into my pinafore's pocket and took the tiniest bite of the piece that would make me grow. It took a while, but that horrible pain I had experienced before came back causing me to curl up on the ground in pain. When it was over though, I was back to normal. I then got up after that and put the piece that makes me grow into my other pocket.

"Good, now I just have to… Umm… Oh yeah! Find Near!" I said while walking away done the path in front of me.

After that I continued on that path for a while. I wasn't that sure about whether I was going the right way at first, but when I suddenly saw one of Near's robots lying in the road I felt a bit more confident that I was going in the right direction. Well, that is until the path disappeared and I was standing there in the middle of a dark forest alone, and to make matters worse there were a pair of blood red eyes staring down at me from up in a tree. Oh, just what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2. Hahaha Beyond Birthday appears at the very end. I love that guy. He'll also appear at the very beginning of the next chapter of course, but don't worry! He won't hurt Alice! Also, you know who else finally appears next chapter. Well, you'll just have to find out! Bye!

Chapter three coming soon! 8D


	3. Alice and her Forgotten Memories

Hi. Here's chapter three. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have no excuse for my actions except for laziness and depression. Anyway, enough of my crap. Just read. I apologize beforehand if this is utter crap. I forced myself to write this.

**Disclaimer: **mehhhh. I have no ownership of this.

* * *

I stood there frozen in fear under the gaze of those horrible, blood red eyes. My heart had stopped momentarily from the utter fear rushing through me. Soon though, I could feel it pounding like crazy in my chest. I wanted to run, run far away from this dark forest and those horrible eyes, but my body didn't move an inch.

A shiver soon made its way up my spine. Oh how horrified I felt, but something else was also bothering me. It was strange reader, but... Why did it feel like I had seen those crimson eyes before? Somewhere, I just don't remember where, but I had definately seen them.

I continued to stare up into those burning red orbs and watched as a big smile began to materialize under them. You could only imagine my utter terror at that moment, reader. Seriously, creepy eyes and now a super creepy grin. I really just wanted to scream and run far away, but I just continued staring completely paralyzed by fear.

"What's the matter? Why are you staring at me?" the mouth suddenly asked.

"Um... I... I just... I mean." Was all I could manage to mutter before the mouth began speaking again.

"That's quite alright... One moment." With that said, the eyes and toothy smile disappeared.

I stood there completely confused at what had just happened. That's when a young man suddenely appeared next to me. In shock, I jumped and fell backwards, causing me to hit the ground. As I sat there in a bit of pain in the dirt, I stared up the man. He appeared young, had ebony hair, and was very pale, perhaps from living in this dark forest? He also, sure enough, was the owner of the floating pair of crimson eyes earlier.

As I continued to stare at this guy, I noticed something. He looked a lot like L. There were a few differences though. This man had cat ears and a tail. So he was obviously a cat, unlike L, who was apparently a caterpillar. Ops, I mean butterfly now. Another difference was that he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, where as L was wearing a white one. These were the only real differences I noticed. Oh, and not to mention those unsettling eyes of his.

"Um... So... You're a cat?" I said in a questioning tone.

"A _Cheshire _cat." The L look-alike corrected while bowing to me slightly.

I continued staring at the strange cat man, still feeling horribly uneasy. A voice in the back of my head was telling me I should leave. Slowly I got up and began taking a few steps back. He obviously noticed this and grabbed hold of one of my hands.

"Hold on a minute, C******" Cat L guy questioned.

Wait, what? He said something... Was it my name? Alice, right? That's my name, right? How did he know my name? ... Wait my name? Alice? That is my name, right? I feel like it isn't... Why? My head hurts. I placed my free hand onto my forehead as it began pounding. What was happening? Everything was going blurry and I felt really nauseous. The world around me was spinning. I felt as if I was about to fall into all the swirling colors around, but I was pulled back to reality as a cold hand was placed on my cheek.

"It seems you don't remember anything now do you? If that's the case, then I won't force you to remember. But... You do know you must remember if you want to escape this place, right?"

I stared utterly confused at the cat. Remember? I had forgotten something? Before I could ask though, he began speaking again.

"Oh, and by the way... Since I can tell you want to know. He went..." He pointed to he left, but quickly changed to the right, "that way."

"Who did?" Asked.

"The white rabbit, Near."

"He did?!" You could hear the excitement in my voice.

Mr. Cheshire Cat jumped up into the tree so that now he was sitting on a tree branch. With boredom, he looked down at me and asked, "he did what?"

"Went that way?"

"Who did?"

"Near the rabbit!" I said while raising my voice.

He glanced down at me and smirked, "what rabbit?" It was like he was enjoying me getting mad.

I crossed my arms in annoyance and turned away from the creep. That's when he silently jumped back down and hugged me from behind. This made me tense up in terror. My heart, once again, stopped beating out of the shock. This L clone guy was so creepy. Wait, that reminds me reader, I don't even know his name. Before I could ask him for it though, he interrupted me again.

"If I were looking for Mr. Near Rabbit, I'd ask the Mad Hatter and his friends the March Hare and the Dormouse" He pointed to his left at a path that had suddenly appeared from nowhere. Next to said path was an arrow shaped sign that pointed down the path. It read, "MaD hAtTeR, **march hare**, and _Dormouse!"_

Finally letting go of me, L cat guy pushed me toward that path. I stumbled forward a bit, and almost tripped because of this. Gaining my balance once more I turned around to yell at him, but he had disappeared. How strange... Sighing, I turned back to the path and began to walk away. As I did so, I heard the guys'll voice call out to me.

"If you ever need me just call out my name, it's BB. Good-bye my dearest Alice."

BB... Hearing that name made me feel horrible scared, but I can't remember why. I increased my speed as I began running down that dirt road. Hopefully I wouldn't meet that Cheshire Cat again.

* * *

Soon I reached a small little house where I could see, what looked to be a tea party going on in the front yard. I slowly approached to the table with all the sweets and tea cups covering it. As I got closer I saw two boys and a girl sitting down sipping tea. They all appeared to be around my age, perhaps a year or two older. These three must've have been the Mad Hatter, March Hare, and Dormouse.

The one whom I presume was the Hatter, had long-ish blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a nice black suit to match his black top hat with a card on it that read "10/6." Next to him was a boy with red-ish brown hair and what I could only guess were green eyes. (It was hard to tell since they were being blocked by red googles.) He wore a red and black striped button up shirt with a white vest and black dress pants. This boy was obviously the March Hare seeing that he also had rabbit ears. Next to him was the girl. She had obscenely long silver hair that was tied up into two pig-tails, had pale skin, and was wearing a frilly violet dress. As for her eyes, I couldn't tell what color they were since she was sound asleep. Since this girl also just so happened to have mouse ears and a tail, she must have been the Dormouse.

Hmm... wait... I stared at them and tried thinking really hard. They all looked familiar... Weren't they... Memories of these three eating meals with me along with Near and all of us hanging out began pouring into my mind. Those memories all seemed unreal like some sort of dream. Were they even real? My head began hurting again, and as I tried thinking of what I had just remembered I couldn't. What was happening? Hm... All could remember though were these three people's names.

"Mello... Matt... Emmelia..."

The three looked over at me with confusion. Had I just said something strange? Those were their names right? I can't even remember anymore. My head hurt real badly and I just wanted to sit down. Seeing all the empty chairs around the table I grabbed one and was about to take a sit when a cup flew passed me, just barely missing my head. I turned to the three in shock. That's when Mello the Mad Hatter stood up, glaring at me.

"There's. No. Room."

* * *

That's that. Sorry for OOC-ness and if there's mistakes. Meh... I don't know when I'll update again. I'm just not feeling okay lately. Sorry guys. Bye.

Chapter Four coming I don't know.


End file.
